


only ever fought before

by ribbonelle



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, Grinding, M/M, Pining, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonelle/pseuds/ribbonelle
Summary: What they had was familiar, almost a routine.Rampage feels something different.
Relationships: Depth Charge/Rampage
Kudos: 25





	only ever fought before

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for an anonymous requester. they asked for rampage pining and getting what he wants.
> 
> this fic. hm. i had difficulties. life's been a little in the way. i hope you enjoy it nevertheless. its dubious consent but i put the tag there Just in case. 
> 
> the title is from rocky horror's 'touch-a, touch-a, touch me' but with a Twist

Something strange was happening. Rampage couldn’t pinpoint what it was yet, but something odd was roiling in his tanks, a feeling that was bothering him.

He was in a tavern. A dark and seedy establishment with decent engex. A cheap bar; even the patrons were far and few in between; most of the mechs mostly sat in solitude and drank their fuel in silence.

Except for two.

They were sitting on the same side of their booth, right in line with Rampage's vision, facing each other. Their voices were quiet but Rampage could pick up the lilt in their tones. Their smiles. The hand the purple mech gently placed on the arm of the yellow one, and how it lingered. It wasn't an unfamiliar sight, of course. Rampage had been to too many places to not have witnessed intimacy between mechanisms.

But for some reason...he was thinking of...

Rampage was thinking of Depth Charge, actually.

That wasn't a new thing, either. He always remembered his playmate one way or another. He was on the run from his vengeful friend right now; the thrill of their chase a consistent and persistent excitement in Rampage's life. They haven't met face to face in quite a while. Depth Charge was always on his tail, but Rampage was always two steps ahead. His trail was unpredictable and sudden. Even now, while Rampage took respite in a small, off-map satellite, he knew it was just a matter of time before Depth Charge found him. His estimate was two cycles. Rampage would be long gone before then. He had planned to leave a present for his friend, maybe a sculpture made out of the patrons of the bar. Perhaps a bouquet of optics.

But this odd feeling was changing his mind. Watching the two mechanisms converse and touch each other tenderly was making Rampage feel a sense of longing.

The mere idea of it had Rampage scoffing at himself. Impossible. How can one long for something they have never experienced? Rampage had never been touched tenderly in his life, and had never felt desire for such a thing. What had changed?

The yellow mech reached up to touch the purple one's face, and Rampage's spark swirled violently.

When was the last time he saw Depth Charge? The Maximal had caught up to him once, and they had fought in their usual way. That was almost 60 cycles ago, and he still felt the ghost of an ache in his side, where Depth Charge had dented it deep. It had been a while since he saw the bright, intense flare of Depth Charge’s optics, focused only on him.

He missed Depth Charge. He missed Depth Charge so.

Oh…

This was new.

The purple mech leaned into their companion's hand, and Rampage looked away.

Something had to be done.

He looked around the bar, noted the neutral zone declaration on the wall. Saw the smaller, holopads mounted on the wall with a slideshow of past Autobot warriors. Glanced at the bartender and his plated shoulder, the silver obvious against his green color scheme. The proud tilt of his chin when he noticed Rampage looking.

Rampage smiled at him, leaned forward even more in interest, "Say, my good sir. How do you procure weapons around these parts?

/

It was new. Rampage had never done anything like this before, but then again, he had never met anyone like Depth Charge before. It could only have been Depth Charge, really.

Rampage was supposed to leave. Depth Charge must have thought the same, gauging from the expression on his face when he saw Rampage waiting for him on the landing strip the moment he exited his pod. It was a change in their usual way.

The surprise lasted only for a fraction of a second; his Depth Charge was impressive that way; and the Maximal was immediately reaching for his blaster. Rampage was faster, of course. He shot Depth Charge with his new stun gun and the mech dropped to the ground like a rock.

It was just the two of them on this backwater satellite air hangar. How opportune that Depth Charge landed after dark. It set the mood.

It was time to figure out what exactly Rampage wanted.

/

Depth Charge made a comfortable perch.

_This_ wasn't new; they've grappled each other enough that Rampage knew what sitting atop Depth Charge felt like, but he had never been so aware of it before.

"You know, old friend," Rampage mused, easing the blaster out of Depth Charge's hand and tossing it somewhere far away, "I don't believe we've ever properly gotten acquainted with each other. Don't you think? We've held each other so much but...perhaps not in every possible way."

He pressed down on the plating of Depth Charge's front, a spot just under his shoulder. It would give if he pressed hard enough, but Rampage wasn't here for that kind of fun today. He offered his friend a smile, "I'd like to fix that."

The Maximal couldn't say a word, of course. All Rampage could glean off of the mechanism was his emotions, anger and repulsion rolling of off him in waves. He wondered what Depth Charge was thinking. It was a pity that his stun gun disabled vocalizers as well, he would have loved to hear what his friend had to say.

He touched Depth Charge. Like he had never done before; exploratory and gentle. Tender. Rampage did not know he could do tender.

Depth Charge did not know either. His field was now saturated with confusion and alarm, furious fear threading through it. The fear was intoxicating as always, but Rampage's mind was elsewhere. It wasn't their usual way, but Rampage focused only on the tangible feel of Depth Charge against him, and tried to make sense of the feeling in his spark. Instead of the delicious taste of fear, he only paid attention to the tactile side of things. He wanted more.

He grabbed Depth Charge's limp hands and pressed them against himself, against his front. He wondered how Depth Charge's own tender touch would be. Imagined him holding Rampage with reverence. It may never be the case but Rampage could get lost in the idea of it. Of being held. The fingers splayed on him were _Depth Charge's_.

His spike extended without him really willing it to, the retraction of the cover loud and final. He had never done _this,_ either. He didn't know if he even truly wanted to.

But they were already here, weren't they?

"If you insist on being with me wherever I go, Fins, then by all means you should be the one doing _everything_ with me." Depth Charge was visibly confused, but so was Rampage. He just wanted, something –

A grind of his hips downwards once, and then Rampage just kept going. He touched Depth Charge all over. There was something to this, to the hiking pleasure and the repetitiveness of it all that was overwhelming. His desire was strange and endless. Rampage's spark was going insane, his systems were haywire. They were in contact with one another, even if it really was just plating on plating, nothing _special_, but Rampage was—overwhelmed, "Oh. Fins."

The stun gun's effect was wearing off, and Depth Charge's gritted dentae was intimidating and charming at the same time. He was repulsed, angry and _desperate,_ a different kind of desperation than what Rampage was used to, and it made him shiver.

"Touch me. Touch me, touch me, " he was begging. Disgraceful. _Shameful_, but Rampage had touched and he wanted to be touched in return, and it had to be Depth Charge, it could be no one _but_ Depth Charge, the only mech Rampage had ever wanted.

He climaxed. His joints locked up, he came all over Depth Charge’s front, and Rampage couldn’t fully comprehend what he was feeling. What _was_ he feeling? Aside from pleasure, pain, and this overwhelming _need_ even as it burst out of him like nothing ever had before.

He arched, his functions all halted from the intensity, his vision shorting in and out. His first sexual experience, but at the same time—

Rampage just wanted—

Depth Charge surged up and pushed him down, their positions now reversed in a split of a second. It was as if Rampage was now the one hit with the stun gun, he needed to push Depth Charge off of him, get ready for a fight, but he couldn’t. Not yet. He couldn’t even try to read Depth Charge’s field yet; his own still zinging from the overload.

Depth Charge was pressing him down, hand on his neck. Pressure on the protoform, onto his vocalizer. He couldn’t speak. Pathetic. To be taken in custody once again because of a _stupid_ mistake, for his own disgusting curiosity. Depth Charge might as well just end it here.

Those red optics were intense, and Depth Charge pressed down harder. But his other hand… it was on Rampage’s side. Skirted down the length of his torso, then on his hip. So close to his softening hardware, but Depth Charge didn’t touch him there. Rampage’s systems weren’t fully stable but the sensory input was amplified. He could focus on nothing else but the servo on him.

Depth Charge’s hand moved up, and ended on his face. A thumb pressed under his eye, rough, but it felt like—

The way Depth Charge was touching him felt like…

Slowly but surely, he was sensing Depth Charge’s emotions again. It was faint, but there was confusion. The remnants of fury. An ache in Depth Charge's spark, not unlike Rampage's own. How—

A rough tilt of his face to the side, Depth Charge checking him over. There was anger and exasperation in his friends’ tone when Depth Charge spoke next, "Is it a bug? A coding virus? What’s wrong with you?"

That was it. Rampage started laughing and couldn’t stop, the entire situation _hilarious_ now. Depth Charge was touching him like a rough lover would, and they really were fated to be with each other till the very end. Of course. It could not have been anyone else. Rampage leaned into Depth Charge's hand as much as he could, savoring the contact. He smiled wide.

"My love, what _isn't_?"

Depth Charge's field sharpened, hostility tamping down every other emotion. Even as he pulled back his arm to punch Rampage in the face, Rampage could only laugh harder. That brief touch was enough to last him a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> im licoricetongues on twitter and neuropraxia on tumblr!


End file.
